Computing device users have increasingly come to expect that interaction with their devices and with the content displayed on those devices will be natural and intuitive. Further, users are increasingly using small form factor devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, etc., to do light editing of documents. For example, when editing a document, users oftentimes need to select, move, and rearrange content.
Moving content in a document from one location to another (short or long distance) can be difficult. And moving content using a small form factor device can be increasingly difficult. For example, currently, when moving content (e.g., text, image) in a document, users may use cut and paste commands. However, cut and paste oftentimes does not provide users with confidence regarding where their content is after cutting. As another example, users may drag and drop content to move it. However, this can be difficult when scrolling distances after grabbing the content to drop. Additionally, users oftentimes feel that errors made while pasting result in an excessive amount of work to reselect and cut the content again. Because of this lack of trust while pasting, many users retype content, which is inefficient.